


Piizza Roll2

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Healing, Non Graphic Mentions of Being a Helmstroll, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Sollux makes his ancestor some pizza rolls.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & The Psiioniic | The Helmsman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Piizza Roll2

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13, I wrote a fic centered around pizza rolls. Of course it's about Captors.

You watch Sollux closely as he moves around the nutrition block, going from freezer to counter to microwave, pausing a moment before opening the door again and taking the plate out. Warily you eye him as he transfers the food onto a metal sheet and preheats the oven instead.

It’s not that you don’t trust your descendent. You actually rather like him. He’d won you over quickly by shamelessly and publicly papping Kankri’s young descendent while telling everyone to calm the fuck down. Sollux seems like he’s constantly tired of everyone’s shit and you can appreciate that.

No, you’re just naturally paranoid and unsure after all that’s happened.

“This is the longer way,” Sollux says, cutting into your thoughts, “but it gives the impression that you’re not at top level depression. Besides, I figure you should taste pizza rolls for the first time at their best.”

“I’ll defer to your judgement on this.”

There’s a hint of amusement on his face and it makes you feel—not necessarily _good_ , you haven’t felt _good_ in a millennia, but maybe just a bit more stable. Like this is real. Like _S)(e_ isn’t going to suddenly appear and rip everything away from you again.

He comes over to the island counter you’re sitting at and leans against it, staying on the other side from you. Making you feel included in this endeavor of his while giving you enough space to not feel trapped. It’s a nice gesture; you appreciate it, even if, if you really wanted to, you could easily move him with psionics. After all, he’s formidable from what you’ve seen and heard, but yours were forced to grow to immense heights.

“KK flips his shit when all I eat is microwaved food and cereal in Mountain Dew. I thought he was gonna have a pumpbiscuit attack when he walked in on me heating up pizza rolls with my psionics. KK just has no chill and worries about everything, though.”

“Sounds exactly like Kankri,” you snort. He snickers.

It grows quiet between you two, but not uncomfortably so. Sollux idly flips through his palmhusk while you just awkwardly sit there, bare fingers running along the countertop edges. You’re still getting used to being able to actually move your limbs. Then there are the _sensations_. For so long all you’ve felt were the ship’s tentacles hooked into your body, keeping you immobile and leeching off your psionics. Now there’s no longer that constant usually-dull-sometimes-shooting pain, and you can _feel_ things again.

It’s almost overwhelming. Actually it’s incredibly overwhelming. So much about your new reality is. In a world where you don’t have to sleep in recuperacoons and can go out into the sun, you sleep on an alien styled bed softer than anything you’ve ever laid on before. It keeps you from sleeping, it’s so unusual and so _much_. Which you’re grateful for. All your dreams are nightmares, mirroring how your existence played out.

“Heh, AC apparently made flower crowns for both of our KKs.”

Your head snaps up at the sudden words as Sollux turns his palmhusk around to show you the photo. While Karkat’s face in contorted mid-scream, Kankri is smiling. It’s soft and sad and so tired, but in a way you think maybe isn’t all bad. It makes your chest tighten and you have to look away.

“Cute,” you manage to say. Then, because the curiosity is too strong you wonder, “Are they quadranted?”

“Nah. AC had a crush on KK once but then she grew taste.”

The oven makes a sound. You flinch, and thankfully he doesn’t comment on it. You watch as he goes over to put the food in, noting how he forwent psionics. To give you a moment, you assume. It makes you feel as grateful as it does pathetic.

Briefly the question of his quadrants is on your tongue, but you swallow it down. If he’s anything like you it’s not information he’s eager to share.

“Ten more minutes and you’ll finally know what pizza rolls taste like.”

“I can hardly contain my excitement,” you deadpan.

Undeterred, your descendent comes back over to the island. His eyes scan his screen again and you focus back on your fingers. Two are tracing a particularly prominent groove in the wood. You’re very tempted to put your gloves back on. Since you’ve been in the nutrition block with Sollux you’ve had the notion a dozen or more times. You left them off as a sort of experiment, to see how long you could stand to have nothing between the receptors in your fingertips and the rest of the world. Whenever you stop touching something they tingle for minutes afterwards. It’s unnerving. It’s exhilarating. You aren’t sure you like it, exactly; you do like that at least it’s something. A sort of freedom you hadn’t imagined you’d ever taste again.

The sound of Sollux closing his palmhusk breaks your thoughts. You look up at him, meeting his eyes. Familiar red and blue hold your gaze steady.

“AA and TV threatened to drag me along with them if I didn’t go to the store myself. Anything you want me to grab?”

You mull it over. It’s hard to even imagine different foods, anymore. It’s been strange, surreal to have to eat and drink again. You often forget to, simply ignoring the signs that should be obvious. You don’t pick up on them, though, until someone else points out your stomach is growling or puts a glass of water in front of you. After all, you were accustomed to unending pain—hunger pangs are nothing compared to that. Easily ignored.

“Not particularly,” you finally respond.

Sollux nods. It seems like maybe he wants to say more, but instead he goes to check the oven. With psionics he brings the tray out and transfers them to a plate.

“Usually I don’t bother with presentation.”

“I’m honored.”

He brings the plate over and you examine the pizza rolls. They are…interesting. Steam rises off the pile of rectangular dough blobs. Many of them have burst at the seams, leaking sauce and cheese and what might not actually be real meat. For all you know the cheese isn’t real, either. Actually, this might not be real food.

You’re no expert, though, so you just wait for Sollux’s cue.

Experimentally he touches one then, with a shrug, pops it fully into his mouth. After a few bites he holds up a thumb saying, “Still hot, but good enough.”

Unsurely you grab one from the bottom of the mound. It feels…unpleasant. Also hot. Manageable, but you don’t want it in your mouth just yet so you wave it a moment to help cool it off. It’s enough time for Sollux to finish his first one and grab another.

You’re aware of him watching you as you finally take a bite. Filling seeps out, smearing onto the corner of your mouth. You ignore that as you take in the unfamiliar taste.

“What do you think?” Sollux asks between chews.

“These may be the most disgusting things I’ve ever eaten. I love them.”

Sollux practically beams. Again emotions hit you that you’ve long lost the name for. They’re positive, you’re sure of that if nothing else. Something in the interim of being good. It’s almost overwhelming, this and the food and all the different textures and this second life in general. A wave of something akin to dizziness without quite being that hits you.

Like everything else you push it aside, ignore it. Focus on the pleasant things, one at a time. Anchor yourself. Kankri would be proud. It’s not as difficult as it was in the beginning. You take in the already cooling heat of the pizza roll still between your fingers. The taste of the might-not-be-real fillings lingering on your tongue. Sollux’s undeniable happiness.

It hits you suddenly that maybe what you’re feeling is hope. You’ve forgotten what exactly that feels like. Warm? Like it’s a brisk night but you don’t mind because you’re with the only people who’ve never seen you as a tool.

“Hey,” Sollux speaks up, reaching for another pizza roll, “wanna go with me to the store? Maybe you’ll see something you want.”

You hesitate a moment. The thought of being in a crowded place like that sends a dread shooting through you that’s hard to shake. When you look at Sollux, however, you think that maybe it won’t be a terrible experience. He won’t mind if you go when there are few people, or if you just leave without warning because it’s too much. He won’t feel the need to chase you down and coax you to talk about it. He’ll just finish the shopping, come back hive, and make midnight pizza rolls. He won’t bring it up if you don’t want him to.

You nod once, reaching for another pizza roll. Sollux doesn’t outright smile, but he does look pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I've eaten far too many pizza rolls in the past, uh, undeterminable amount of time.


End file.
